


Maybe Piano Will Be Our Always

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Oneshots, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, oneshots, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan gets walked in on while trying to learn a special song to play for Phil on the piano. Turns out Phil knows it better than Dan does.





	Maybe Piano Will Be Our Always

“Damn it!” Dan couldn’t figure out the last few measures. He’d been trying for ages to get this song down for Phil. Learning piano by ear was never that hard for Dan, but when he tried to add singing into the mix, it got monumentally harder. 

Dan didn’t have the best singing voice. However, there are some things important enough that the best, and only way to Dan, is to express them through music. Especially with the grand piano in their new house. 

This song was probably the most important thing Dan would ever play. In fact, it was definitely the most important thing he would ever play, and he knew it. His struggles in perfecting it were really stressing him out, so he decided he’d do one more run-through and then take a break. Phil would be home soon anyway. 

He fucked up. Again. Dan hit a sour chord in the very last measure, and that sent him over the top. He didn’t hear the door open, as the sound of him bashing every key at once was very loud. “I’ll never get this right!” 

“Dan?” 

“Oh, hey, Phil!” Dan flipped over his sheet music immediately, not wanting to ruin the surprise for his boyfriend. 

“What’re you playing?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a little song.” 

“Can you teach me?” 

Dan was taken aback, as Phil had never expressed an interest in learning to play the piano. Now was a horrible time, but Dan couldn’t turn down the chance. “Okay. I’ll teach you how to play Mary Had a Little Lamb. It’s probably the easiest song I know.” 

Phil plopped down on the bench beside Dan, grinning ear to ear. Dan demonstrated the first few notes, and Phil played them perfectly. After Phil learned the whole song, Dan decided to show him how to place his hands on the piano. “Here, let me show you the playing position.” Dan took his boyfriend’s soft hands in his own and placed them delicately on the keys. “Play like this.” 

Phil played Mary Had a Little Lamb effortlessly with the correct playing position, and Dan was, quite frankly, very surprised. “Phil, you’re a natural!”

“I may have had a bit of practice whenever you were out…” Phil grinned, going red in the cheeks. 

“Really? What did you learn?” 

“Here. I’ll show you.”

As Phil started to play, Dan recognized the music immediately. It was the same song he had been learning for weeks to play for Phil. He set up his hands on the octave below Phil’s and began to play the same music he knew. Together they began to sing. “105 is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I wanna be with you…” 

They looked in each other’s eyes as they sang the one lyric that meant the most to them both. “Will you marry me?” 

The song was nearly at an end as both boys fumbled over the keys, playing multiple wrong notes as their eyes blurred from the accumulating tears of joy. “Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That’s precisely what I plan to do.” 

As they played the final chord, they each pulled out ring boxes they had stored in their pockets. “Will you marry me?” They spoke in what would have been normal voices, if they weren’t both so shaky. Without giving an answer, they collapsed into each other’s arms laughing and crying. 

“Dan?”

“Hm?”

“How did you know that song?”

“I’ve been trying to learn it to propose to you for weeks, you spork!” 

“Great minds think alike.” Dan’s fiance grinned at him, and he grinned back. It wasn’t that he found the statement grin-worthy. No, Dan was beaming because he would get to admire that grin of child-like happiness on Phil’s face for the rest of his life.


End file.
